


Killing Me Softly With Her Song (Let Me Know You How You Know Me)

by GayLlamaFromSpace



Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cabaret, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLlamaFromSpace/pseuds/GayLlamaFromSpace
Summary: Yennefer is invited to the Chameleon by Jaskier, and is greeted with a bittersweet suprise.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880398
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Killing Me Softly With Her Song (Let Me Know You How You Know Me)

Jaskier had invited Yennefer to his pub, The Chameleon, which had formerly been a brothel called Rosemary and Thyme. He would be having a new performer in tonight, and based on what she's heard, this woman has some style.

The pub itself was fairly well decorated. There was a large stage against one of the walls. Many of the people here were chatting in obvious excitement. There are barely any seats left, all of the ones up front are taken, so Yennefer opts to simply stand in a corner. There's an obvious cabaret theme here.

Suddenly the curtains draw open and the lights dim. The spotlight shines on a woman. The woman wore a black suit jacket, a red bow tie secured at her throat. Small tufts of white frills peeked from the sleeves at her wrists. The lower half of the ensemble was a long skirt with an open front, which revealed her legs. No one can see above her knees, but there's no doubt that she's wearing stockings. The woman would be incredibly short were it not for the 4 inch heels she was wearing.

On her face is a black masquerade mask, gold and scarlet lace decorating it. At the top of it, is a tuft of crimson feathers. The woman's dark brown hair is pulled back into a neat, low bun.

Yennefer is immediately intrigued by this woman. Not only in her appearance, but also her poise. The woman holds herself as if she's practiced her perfect posture for centuries. Her chin is held high, in confidence, but not high enough to seem arrogant. Her hands are folded at her abdomen, gloved and loose. She wears a professional smile, her lips still pressed together, but turned up in a satisfying curve.

Yennefer's careful scrutinization of the singer is cut short by the sudden press of keys. The performance is starting, and a hush has filled the room. All eyes are on the woman, and as the notes of the piano echo through the room, the woman takes in a breath and lifts the microphone to her lips.

It's a sad ballad, one of heartache and longing. It started out just fine, the woman's voice soft and sultry. As the song carried on, the woman's voice began to pour emotion into the words, and as those words registered in Yennefer's mind, the song began to take on an entirely too personal meaning. It's as if the woman's voice were strumming Yennefer's long buried pain with her fingers, singing her life with her every word. It felt to Yennefer as if her life had been laid bare before her.

For a moment, Yennefer felt flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd who - to her - was listening to her years of torment while she watched. The way the song called to Yennefer was unprecedented. If Yennefer didn't know any better, she'd think that perhaps this Stanger had found each of her long burned letters and was reading them aloud. Yennefer hoped with all her heart that this woman would finnish the song quickly, but much to Yennefer's dismay (and secret joy) she just kept right on.

It's absolutely hypnotizing how this woman was singing as if she knew Yennefer, in all of her dark despair. She was staring, she knows, and for a moment the woman looked right through her, as if she wasn't there. A part of Yennefer longed to be seen by her, for those blue eyes to meet her own and truly see the torture and bliss that she is putting Yennefer through. It felt to Yennefer that this couldn't be true, surely this woman isnt really here, surely this is just a dream. But she is there, this beautiful stranger, singing clear and strong. 

It was then that Yennefer decided she would approach this woman, Jaskier could arrange it, he owed her anyway. But she will know who she is, because it is simply unfair for Yennefer not to know who was killing her so softly with their song.

\-----

Yennefer stands before the dressing room door, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. She was told by Jaskier that the woman's name was Tissaia, and that she would be willing to meet her. Usually, Yennefer wouldn't be so wary, but she hesitates before knocking. It takes only a moment, and the door swings open to reveal the mashed singer. She's more beautiful that Yennefer could have imagined.

A moment of awkward silence passes between them, then with a grin, the smaller woman steps from the doorway.

"Care for a drink?" Tissaia asks her. And Yennefer nearly swears to herself, she thought that her voice when singing was amazing, but when she speaks… it's almost just as earth shattering.

"Um… yeah, sure… thank you" Yennefer smacks herself internally. Really? You can't even speak now? And to think that Yennefer considers herself a seductress of sorts. The brunette chuckles lightly and pours two glasses of brandy, then turns and holds one out to Yennefer.

"So… Jaskier told me you liked my performance? Or more than like considering how he put it…" she says. Yennefer takes the drink and bites her lip before answering.

"And what exactly did he say?" She says, her brows raised slightly. 

"Ah well, first of all that you were in a sort of daze after my performance, and "experiencing gay panic". His exact words." Tissaia looks at Yennefer questioningly, her lips turned upward slightly in an amused smirk. Yennefer bristles, heat rising to her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry about him! He just - he's - he can read too much into things sometimes" Yennefer fumbles. This only makes the woman before her laugh, another sound that Yennefer loves more than she will ever admit. One of Tissaia's hands finds its way on Yennefer's arm and the woman looks up at Yennefer through her lashes.

"Don't worry dear, I found it quite flattering." Tissaia let's go and moves to sit in front of the mirror, and meets Yennefer's eyes in it.

"If you're willing, I'll be free after tomorrow's performance, perhaps we could get to know each other better?" Yennefer knows this is a dismissal, but if it isn't the most amazing on eyes she has no idea what is. She grins stupidly at Tissaia and nods.

"I'll see you then! It was nice meeting you by the way." Yennefer says quickly. The short woman shakes her head slightly at Yennefer's behavior.

"Likewise" and Yennefer leaves the room, closes in the door gently behind her. As she walks away the reality of the situation finally hits her. She's got a date. A date with an incredibly talented, and charming woman at that! Yennefer had just wanted the woman to see her, but perhaps she's been given so much more. She would have to thank Jaskier later.


End file.
